Estoy Muerto En Vida
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Acabo de volver a casa luego de darle una "guía turística" a Lisa, lo primero que necesito es sentarme en mi sillón, relajarme un poco y tranquilizarme(...)No me lo puedo creer, era ella… mi amada… Jeanne D' Arc O su reencarnación(…) Quisiera poder correr hacia ella, abrazarla de nuevo, besarla, acariciarla… pero… Jamás podre hacerlo de nuevo. Dedicado a Incestyaoilady!


_**Holasss! :DDD**_

_**Aquí Solanco-chan con un nuevo fic! :DDD**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiramuya-Sama! ;D**_

_**Espero que les agrade el fic!**_

_**Ahora sin más a leer!**_

_**Estoy Muerto En Vida**_

Acabo de volver a casa luego de darle una "guía turística" a Lisa, lo primero que necesito es sentarme en mi sillón, relajarme un poco y tranquilizarme, pero… en medio de todo el trayecto… después de tantos años de la promesa de que no lo volvería a hacer… una lágrima traicionera cae de alguno de mis ojos…

No me lo puedo creer, era ella… mi amada…

_Jeanne D' Arc_

O… su reencarnación…

Pero eso no me importa mucho, sino que… la pude ver de nuevo… a *_mon cher_ Jeanne.

No saben cuánto tiempo había estado esperando ese momento, la he extrañado tanto… sus caricias, sus besos… abrazos, y lo más importante…

_Su voz… su bella y encantadora voz._

Quisiera poder correr hacia ella, abrazarla de nuevo, besarla, acariciarla… y tantas cosas más… pero…

_Jamás podré hacerlo de nuevo._

Porque ella hoy en día es otra persona, tiene una vida diferente, no me reconoce…

_Nada… no tiene nada que ver conmigo hoy en día…_

Me lastima pensar en eso, pero es la pura verdad…

Por eso odio a Inglaterra… porque me separó de Jeanne. Si pensaban que era porque me hacía, anteriormente (antes de la guerra de los cien años), la vida imposible… estaban muy equivocados, la razón de mi rencor es lo que le hizo a mi amada… la crueldad que aplico en ella… la acusación de bruja… su muerte. No importa cuánto tiempo pase… no importa lo que haga, ni siquiera que intente arreglar sus errores… eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar… jamás.

Sobre todo porque yo… luego de que me liberase… quería estar con ella… acompañarla en todas… ser su compañero de toda la vida…

_Pero jamás pudo pasar eso, ya que… el… la mato en la hoguera._

Desde ese 30 de Mayo de 1431… hay un gran agujero en mi corazón…

_Todo por dolor… amor… tragedia… y muerte de un ser al que amaba._

Lo único que me queda ahora es desearle la mejor suerte en su nueva vida…

_Lejos… para siempre… de mí._

Pero… eso me resulta imposible… porque cada vez que la recuerdo… las memorias vienen a mi cabeza… de aquellos días lejanos en los cuales había ese sentimiento, el cual hace mucho que no tengo presente, sin que sea falsamente…

_Felicidad, ese es el sentimiento perdido…_

¿Pueden creer que a ese sentimiento lo quemara la hoguera en la que ella murió?

Pues créanlo, porque es cierto.

_Ese dolor inmortalizado… es lo que produce la destrucción del corazón._

Recuerdo que, cada vez que puedo, voy a visitarla. Le cuento lo que es el mundo sin ella para mi… lo mucho que la extraño… las ganas que tengo de estar a su lado. Siempre llevo un ramo de flores de iris, porque eran sus favoritas.

_Quisiera poder tenerte a mi lado, como antes y así poder disfrutar de tu compañía._

Hay veces… que hablo de esto con mis dos mejores amigos, Gilbert y Antonio. Más que nada para contarles mis penas. Ellos no saben lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas, porque ellos están muy felices con sus respectivas parejas… España está con Bélgica… Prusia con Hungría. Todos felices… menos yo.

_¿Cuándo llegara el día en que pueda estar a su lado, otra vez? Así poder hacer lo que antes no llegue a cumplir, más poder sentir esa alegría invadir mi ser otra vez._

Pero… hay algo que me va matando día a día…

_Es el recuerdo de sus últimas palabras… lo que me perfora el corazón una y otra vez… más el deseo de volver al pasado y cambiar su trágico destino._

De hecho… aún puedo recordar aquellas dichosas palabras…

_-"Je t'aime ... __Francis et sera toujours ... peu importe où je suis, vous aurez toujours mon coeur"-*_

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras… las cuales causaron que desde ese día… mi alma la acompañe en el más allá._

_Resumido: "Estoy muerto en vida"_

_**Fin! **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_*Je t'aime ... __Francis et sera toujours ... peu importe où je suis, vous aurez toujours mon coeur: te__** amo... Francis y siempre lo hare... no importa en donde me encuentre, siempre tendrás mi corazón**_

_*****__ mon cher: Mi querida_

_**Este fic va dedicado a Incestyaoilady que me paso el capítulo 15 de hetalia! El cual me inspiro! :DD**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! Ellos me hacen feliz! :DDD**_

_**Bueno nos leemos! Besos! Sayonara!**_


End file.
